live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again is a 2018 jukebox musical romantic comedy film written and directed by Ol Parker from a story by Catherine Johnson, Ol Parker and Richard Curtis. It's the sequel to the 2008 film Mamma Mia!, which in turn is based on the musical using the music of ABBA. The film premiered at the Hammersmith Apollo in London on July 16, 2018 and was released in the United Kingdom and the United States on July 20, 2018 by Universal Pictures. The film stars: Christine Baranski, Pierce Brosnan, Dominic Cooper, Colin Firth, Andy Garcia, Lily James, Amanda Seyfried, Stellan Skarsgård, Julie Walters with Cher and Meryl Streep. The film co-stars: Alexa Davies, Jessica Keenan Wynn, Josh Dylan, Jeremy Irvine, Hugh Skinner, Maria Vacratsis, Celia Imrie, Omid Djalili. Starring *Christine Baranski - Tanya *Pierce Brosnan - Sam *Dominic Cooper - Sky *Colin Firth - Harry *Andy Garcia - Fernando Cienfuegos *Lily James - Young Donna *Amanda Seyfried - Sophie *Stellan Skarsgård - Bill/Kurt *Julie Walters - Rosie *with Cher - Ruby Sheridan *and Meryl Streep - Donna *Alexa Davies - Young Rosie *Jessica Keenan Wynn - Young Tanya *Josh Dylan - Young Bill *Jeremy Irvine - Young Sam *Hugh Skinner - Young Harry *Maria Vacratsis - Sofia *Celia Imrie - Vice Chancellor *Omid Djalili - Greek Official 'Cast' *Alexio - Gerard Monaco *Apollonia - Anna Antoniades *Lazaros - Panos Mouzourakis *Yumiko - Naoko Mori *Mr. Tatyama - Togo Igawa *Dr. Inge Horvath - Anastasia Hille *Alma - Susanne Barklund *Brother Cienfuegos - Jonathan Goldsmith 'Ensemble Performers' *Sharif Afifi *Kathryn Akin *Joe Allen *Michael Anthony *Wendy Baldock *Caroline Bateson *Omari Bernard *Christopher Blades *Hannah Bodenham *Nicole Bondzie *Teneisha Bonner *Lauren Bott *Daniella Bowen *Will Bozier *Dale Branston *Jacqueline Braun *Ava Brennan *Myles Brown *Charlie Bruce *Dawn Buckland *Ashley Campbell *Natalia Campbell *Vanessa Campbell *Clive Carter *Harry Carter *Chrissie Cartwright *Peter Challis *Frances Maassen Chiapetta *Javier Cid *Cassie Clare *Tom Clark *Rae Clarke *Dominic Clarson *Emma Clayton *Nicola Coates *Elliot Collins *Leon Cooke *Sarah Cortez *Joe Da Costa *Alie Coste *Robbie Culley *Charles Daish *Jo Darby *Natalie Davis *Imelda de los Reyes *Emma Deigman *Reece Darlington Delaire *Jeannine Desmier *Nathalie Desmier *Maria Despina *Kieran Donovan *Sonia Dorado *Matthew James Duff *Nathaniel Ellul *James Alan-Evans *Claire Fishenden *Nia Fisher *Jane Fowler *Tommy Franzen *Rory Furey-King *Adam Galbraith *Jenny Galloway *Jemma Geanaus *Chris George *Linda Gibbs *Louise Gold *Mark Goldthorp *Sharon Gomez *Georgia Reid Hamilton *Andrew Hamshire *Crystal Hantig *Allison Harding *Layla Harrison *Yasmin Harrison *Linzi Hateley *Pip Hersee *Leonie Hill *Jack Hinton *Todd Holdsworth *Robert Howie *Lukas Hunt *Parsifal James Hurst *Katherine Isles *Kim Ismay *Jacqui Jameson *Cherelle Jay *Alim Jayda *Alison Jenkins *Carolyn Jones *Jamie Karitzis *Nicola Keen *Craig Anthony Kelly *Matt Kennedy *Reece Kerridge *Dan Krikler *Joshua Lacey *Mitchell Lathbury *Gemma Lawson *Peter Le Brun *Georgie Leatherland *Melvin LeBlanc *Nick Len *Paul Leonard *Rebecca Leung *Cassie MacMillan *Nikki Mae *Liam Marcellino *Joe Edward Mascot *Melli Matthews *James Paul McAllister *Fiona McDonald *Myra McFadyen *Fergal McGoff *Perry Meadowcroft *Oliver Metzler *Chanel Mian *Holly Mitchell *Scott Mobley *Andrew Monaghan *Mandy Montanez *Elander Moore *Leah-Sue Morland *Jake Moyle *Rachel Muldoon *Charis Murray *Mazz Murray *Wolfgang Mwanje *Jayde Nelson *Marianna Neofitou *Robert Nerantzoulis *Jordan Nesbitt *Sam Nesti *Tom Oakley *Anu Ogunmefun *Katy Osborne *Aaron Ashley Parker *Christopher Parkinson *Tamara McKoy Patterson *Sherrie Pennington *Nuwan Hugh Perera *Michael Peters *Thierry Picaut *Thomas Pitiris *Eve Polycarpou *Joseph Poulton *Zoe Purpuri *Aaron Renfree *Lisa Ritchie *Zach Robinson *Matt Ryan *Simone Sault *Josie Scamell *Julienne Schembri *Alessio Scozzaro *Stella Segar *Parisa Shahmir *Esther Sheills *Michael Simkins *Gregory Sims *Helen Siveter *Michael Skyers *Simon Slater *Michael Small *Duncan Smith *Philippa Stefani *Gregor Stewart *Sandy Strallen *Lizzie Stavrou *Dean Street *Adi Suissa *Antonio Susinni *Jasmine Takacs *Mikaela Taube *Melissa Odette Teo *Kenneth Tharp *Alex Thomas *Justin Thomas *Amy Thornton *Emily Tierney *Poppy Tierney *Joe Toland *Paul Ritchie Tomkinson *Sebastien Torkia *Zara Treherne *Amy Trigg *Tim Wallers *Billy Warren *Tom Stanford Wheatley *Grace Cinque White *Johnny White *Chad Wilder *Laura Wilson *Amanda Wilkin *Beth Willets *Luke Woollaston *Matthew Seadon Young *Elena Zacharia 'Uncredited' *Benny Anderson - Cafe Pianist *Björn Ulvaeus - University Professor Category:Movies Category:2018 Movies